buttermeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Era
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } | }} - ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Basic description |- | style="width:30%;" | Class | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Race | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Level | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Experience | style="width:70%;" | } - ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Physical description |- | style="width:30%;" | Age | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Color | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Color | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Height | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Weight | style="width:70%;" | } |- ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Essential Statistics |- | style="width:30%;" | Strength | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Dexterity | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Constitution | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Intelligence | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Wisdom | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | Charisma | style="width:70%;" | } |- ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; color:#FFFFFF;" Non-Essential Statistics |- | style="width:30%;" | Hotness | style="width:70%;" | } |} Summary Era was a character played by Leif Arne in the Valkyre campaign. Eras Mother is the well renowned Aryan brothel - owner Thaia, and her father is the Dragon Rowan. As such, Era is half Aryan, half dragon. Physical appearance Era is considered a unique and exotic beauty. Though mostly kept in a tight knot, her hair is long, thick and golden. Her skin is light and pale, and her cheekbones, shoulders and fingers are crested with shining red scales. A trait she got from her father. Her eyes are yellow, and often considered the least beautiful trait she has, as they are cold and calculating. She also has a long and slender red tail. Origin As a child, Era was brilliant. She showed prowess both as a magician and as a fighter. Despite her intelligence, she was rash, and often did not think things trough. Her father was mostly absent, but did come to visit his daughter from time to time. Era adored him, and was always sad to see him leave. Her mother, however, did not think much of the dragon. She had only been his employee when she got pregnant with the chid, and so loved Era little as well. Despite this, she did try her best to be a mother to the unique child. When Era grew into early adulthood, her mother sent her away to search for her father, who had now visited them for a long time. Era missed him, and had grown both irritable and restless. Era lived on the road for a time. After a year, she had not yet found her father, and one day as she went to sleep between the roots on an oak tree, she awoke in a completely different place. And so her adventures began. Trivia * After working a week in a brothel she became pregnant with an unknown individual. Presumably a dragon, as her child had more scaling and wings. Category:Characters